Why Sam Wears Boxers
by Warlock Ben
Summary: What if Sam and Carly were more than friends. Based during 3rd-6th seasons. Rated M for Femslash and Language. CarlyxSam.
1. The Plan

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Please review! **

**A/N 2 I don't own Icarly, but I do own all my Original Characters so don't take them.**

**Why Sam Wears Boxers**

**Chapter 1: Abandonment Issues**

**Sam's POV**

I'm sitting on a comfy couch in a windowless room. My therapist is going on about how this is my last chance and I'm not getting another one if I break the law again. He keeps talking about how I need to let it all out so finally I give in and yell. " I'M DEPRESSED OKAY!", he stops talking.

"Samantha", he says, " You're not here because you are depressed. You stole a car and robbed a liquor store on the same..." He sighs seeing my expression which I might add is not very pleasant. "Are you trying to tell me that the whole reason you did that stuff was because you're depressed?",he asks me.

Finally he gets it! " Something like that" I tell him. Its been over 2 months since my best friend Carly was forced to go live in Italy with her father. Ever since then I have been bouncing from one place to another trying to make an honest living for myself, (Obviously it wasn't working).

"Listen Samantha I-"

"Call me Sam" I interject.

"Okay Sam, I want you to be in here every Friday so we can talk about what is causing you to be depressed." He says without making eye contact.

" No can do doctor, I have other places to be" I tell him.

He wipes his glasses on his shirt, " Well you NEED to be here or it's back to jail for you.!"

"Can't we compromise?", I ask him pleadingly.

" What do you suggest?", he says as he leans forwards.

"Well, how about I make a video diary of my life and send it back to you for review?" I say as though this isn't up to debate.

"I normally don't allow that Sam, but seeing as you won't come otherwise I can't see why not." I almost jump out of my seat when he says that.

"Great, I'll start tonight and send you one every Friday for you to review." I tell him sincerely.

"Okay, just don't forget because if you do..."

"I go to jail, I got it okay" I interrupt him.

"Great! I'll see you next week then" He says

"Will do Doc and thanks for everything!" I yell back as I leave his office, hopefully forever.

As I'm walking back to my motorcycle I take a moment and reflect my life up until now. I was born in the back of a bus along with my goody two shoes sister Melanie. My father left my mom when I was 2 and we haven't seen him since. I met Carly on my first day of school here in Seattle and we became best friends. Then we inadvertently fell in love with each other.

"Damn it Sam, you need to let her go." I say as I fell tear run down my cheek.

After that moment of weakness had passed I got on my motorcycle and sped off to who knows where.

**Carly's POV**

I'm sitting in my schools counselor's office waiting for my father to get here. The counselor sits down and tells me " Your father can't make it so it's just you and me".

"Why am I here?" I ask already knowing the answer, but trying to delay the inevitable.

" Well for starters you have beat up almost every boy who tries to ask you out, without explanation as to why." She says as she looks at me expecting me to explain, " Also your last stunt could put you in jail. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

I can't help thinking how cute Sam would sound with that Italian accent. " I don't see what I did wrong here, last I checked there are laws allowing me to act in case of SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" I scream into her face.

She purses her lips before speaking, " Now I wouldn't go that far Ms. Shay, he only-"

"He tried to force his DICK into my ASS, IN WHAT WAY IS THAT NOT RAPE!" I force out of my throat before breaking down in tears.

Before I know whats happening she is next to me and embracing me in a protective hug.

" Look I've given you a lot of chances because of me and your father, but this time it has gone too far."

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I was assaulted and I defended myself." I squeak out, wiping a loose tear from my face.

"You kicked him so hard both his testicles are in his stomach and you don't see the big deal." she says sternly, she obviously didn't want to talk to me anymore. "I have no choice but to put you on suspension until this whole thing is resolved. I also must contact your father about it."

"NO" I cry, "Y- you can't I... I had a deal with him! If I don't get suspended this year then I get to go back to Seattle over the summer and I **HAVE** to go back." I barely manage to get the last part out before I have a complete break down. Yep that's right, tears, crying, screaming, the whole nine yards, Ms. Harrit held me.

_'I wish I never came to Italy' _ I think to myself,

**A/N Starting on the 14th a new chapter will be out every Friday, but that may change. Also don't expect a new Carly's POV every week, remember this are going to be recaps of the past from Sam's perspective. However Carly's Storyline is not over. That's all for now. **

**Please review it helps me make better content for you guys. **


	2. The Start

**A/N I don't own ICarly. But I do own my original characters so please don't take them. Also this story is going to start off slow, so please bear with me and I promise that good things will come. Yea this is two days early, but there's a hell of a snow storm outside and I don't want to lose power without updating this.**

**Chapter 2: The Start**

**Sam's POV**

"Is this thing on?" I say flicking the little webcam I brought so I could record my video logs. Suddenly the camera's view appears on the screen, I let out a sigh of relief. I had gotten the webcam from Fredward who said he was having problems with it.

Okay I better stop procrastinating and start this damn thing.

"Hi there Dr. Robberts it's me Sam, and I'm making this just like you asked."

"I better start and the beginning of the story otherwise this won't make a lick of sense."

**Flashback, Sam's POV**

"Hi I'm Sam" I say to this girl eating a sandwich. I just turned 8 and started school at Ridgeway Elementary.

"Hi I'm Carly" She says looking up from her sandwich.

I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I had given my money to my sister Melanie so she could eat lunch. "Can I have that sandwich?" I ask, hoping that she would say yes.

"No way get your own" she says, right before I push her off the bench and take her spot. Taking the sandwich in both hands, however I never get to taste that sandwich because just then she takes it back and pushes me off the bench.

As I get up I say "You're alright" still hoping I can get that sandwich. I sit down next to her and she asks me why I wanted the sandwich.

"Because I'm hungry" I say sounding as it was too obvious.

"Don't you have your own lunch?" She asks me.

"No I gave my money to my twin sister so she could eat lunch. She left her lunch at home"

"That's nice of you" She says sporting a cute little smile.

"Nice? No one has ever called me nice before" I say as up until this point it had been true.

"I think you're nice. Here" She says passing half of her sandwich to me

"Really? Thanks a lot." I say in total astonishment in what happened.

"You wanna hang out sometime ?" She asks me in a quiet voice. I guess she didn't want others to hear her.

"Yea sure that would be great!" I respond happily

**End Flashback**

"...and that's how I met Carly my best-friend." I finish with a flourish.

I look over at the door of the room, "That finishes the first part of my story, but I also have more to tell you today."

"I want to warn you Doc that what I'm going to tell you next is very private so please don't tell anyone but you wanted all of it so here I go" I gulp down a breath of air and start.

**Flashback Sam's POV**

"I am so sick of guys!" I shout towards Carly who is sitting on her/our couch watching Girly Cow. I say our because I spend so much time at her place, it's almost as though I live there. "I wish that guys would like you because of who you are, not because of what you look like."

"Sam, while you may wish that along with each and every girl out there, it just doesn't happen. Guys like us because we're hot, not because we're sensitive or tough or smart." Carly says to me. " Sam while you're in the kitchen can you grab me a can of peppy cola please?"

She says please like a five year old, it's so cute, yet utterly disturbing. Not because of her it's because of me. I shouldn't be finding her voice or her body for that matter to be cute. This is causing me to have an internal battle and I just stare at her mindlessly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Peppy Cola pwease" There she goes again with the five year old speak.

"Sure thing Cupcake" She giggles at the name, which I find strange because I've been calling her that for six years now.

I toss her a can of cola before throwing myself on to the couch. Before I know whats happening she swings her legs off the floor and onto the couch next to her, then lays her head in my lap. "hmmph" she says letting out a sigh of comfort.

"So whatcha wanna do today Carls?" I ask, beginning to feel a heat between my legs.

"Just lay here watching TV with my best friend." She responds without much thought. Meanwhile I'm having an internal meltdown. The heat mentioned before turned into larger issue, I felt myself get wet.

I launch up off the couch shoving Carly off my lap, and yell to Carly on my way to the bathroom " BRB gotta pee!".

Once in the bathroom I pull my boxers down "Damn it!" I say seeing that my period had come a week early. Panicking I claw through the cabinets looking for a tampon. " Where... The fuck are they!" I shout in a hushed voice so that Carly can't hear me. There's a knock at the door, I freeze.

"Sam?" It's Carly she sounds worried. "Are you okay in there? You've been making quite a lot of noise in there."

"Shit" I mutter under my breath, "Um Carly where do you keep your um... feminine products?"

"Feminine produc... Oh! Sam they're in my bathroom not in this one." she says realizing what I had been doing in there. " Do you want me to get one for you?" She asks.

"Yes and please hurry!" I tell her and hear her naked feet run up the stairs then back down. " Sam, do you want to let me in or what?"

"Yeah hold on" I walk over to the towel rack and wrap one around my lower torso before unlocking the door. " It's unlocked"

The speed at which she opens the door makes me jump. "Here Sam" She says handing me a box of tampons. 

"Thanks Carls you're a life-saver!" I say expecting her to leave, but she stays there waiting. "Um, Carls?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Would you mind waiting outside?"

"No, but why? We share the same parts and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." She says walking towards the door.

"I, I just feel nervous about it" I tell her with a slight stutter.

"Why? Sam you never used to feel nervous around me or other girls for that matter, only guys." She makes a point, but I'm too scared to say whats on my mind.

"Well um uh..." I mutter trying to find the right way to phrase it. " I uh I just don't want you in here with me Carls."

"Ok Sam" she says looking hurt. "If that's what you want." Oh great I hurt her feelings.

"I 'm sorry Carly" I say choking back tears. "Please don't hate me Carly

"Sam I'm not mad at you" She says still looking hurt, "It's just hard having to deal with your best-friend wanting space, when we've always been really close."

"Carly, there's nothing you did that caused this." I tell her. "I've just been thinking about our relationship."

"Our relationship?" She asks cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Carly can you please just go?" I ask wanted to finish up quickly and get out of there.

"But Sam..." she says as I shove her out of the bathroom and lock the door. She's still there, I can hear her breathing. It's heavy and trying to fight off sobs.

"Carls are you okay?" I call out causing her to jump.

"Yea *sniff* I'm fine" She lies. I can tell that she's not fine, but other things have preoccupied me at the moment.

After I finish up in the bathroom, I unlock the door and step out. Carly's no where in sight, which is strange considering that she lives here and doesn't leave without telling me if I'm here. However it's a good thing because I just needed to get out of there as soon as possible I rush out the door into the hallway, right into Freddie.

"Shit!" I scream as I knock him to the floor.

"SAM!" he shouts.

"WHAT!" I scream back.

"Have you seen Carly?" He asks eying the door. He must have been waiting there for some time.

"Why?" I retort, this boy has too much free time.

"I've been knocking for the last 5 minutes." He says "Did she go to take a nap?"

"I'm not sure, I was in the bathroom... taking a shower." I tell him. "You didn't see her leave? I thought the way you watched the door you wouldn't miss anything."

"I just got back from mother-son pottery class." He sighs, " I wish my mom would stop fussing over me all the time."

"Just be glad you have a mother who takes care of you. Mine mom's a fucking whore and not even a good one!." I yell at him. He realizes what he had just said and his face softens.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean any offense" He says apolitically

"Well you did so hmph" I say crossing my arms. " But to make up for it, I need you to do something for me."

"Su-Sure, what do you want me to do?" There is a quiver in his voice.

"Simple, I want you to kiss me." I say simply

"Ki-kiss yo-you?"

"Yes"I say " And hurry before I change my mind."

We both lean in and kiss. It's a short kiss, but long enough for me to make my decision. When we broke apart there was a slight smack of the lips, it was then I knew.  
>"I really enjoyed that Sam" He says<p>

"_God damn it!_ I think it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Um ok" I tell him "Well just don't tell anyone about this kiss, I don't want rumors spreading around."

"Kay" He says in a half-daze.

"Now look Frednub we need to find Carly and fast!" Just then she comes up the stairwell with 2 smoothies.

"CARLY!"

She jumps a little, "Yes Sam?" She says.

"Where have you been?" I ask her sternly "We have been looking all over for you"

"Yea" Freddie says in agreement with me, but still in his daze.

"I was getting smoothies. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, Sam. You know for your "Problems"." She tells me, man that girl has a heart of gold. I feel bad about staring at her boobs earlier. Boobs. _Fuck I did it again_ I think to myself.

"Awww, thanks cupcake you're the best." I smile at her with a cute seductive smile. We would talk later. I knew the topic had to come up and we might as well do it soon.

"No problem Sam." She says, then turning to Freddie. "What do you need?" She isn't happy.

"I was just planning on rehearsing iCarly with you guys." He's still in a daze from my kiss?

"Well can we do it tomorrow I have to talk to Sam. Alone" She tells him, before pulling me into her apartment and slamming the door.

**End Flashback**

"...And then-"

"Who are you?" A deep voice resonates from off camera. "What are you doing in this room?"

"Um, nothing." I tell the person outside the room "Look doc I've really gotta go so see you next week."

"Who are you!" The voice says before I turn off the camera.

**A/N Yep I know. I'm a terrible person. I just need to keep pulling you guys in. Also who had a dirty mind during the couch scene? **

**On a side note, I didn't really like writing this chapter, but I felt that it needed to be written.**

**Please Review it helps me make better content for you guys.**

**Also as of writing this I'm about halfway through chapter 3 so stay tuned. **


	3. Itell the Truth

**Why Sam Wears Boxers**

**Chapter 3: Itell the truth**

**A/N I don't own ICarly. But I do own my OC so please don't take them. Also just to clarify italics are Sam's thoughts and quotations are actual dialogue **

**Sam's POV In a coffee shop of some-sorts.**

"In 3...2...1... Heya Doc it's me Sam." I say with a great smile at the camera. "Are you ready for me to continue my story? Well if you're not well too bad, because I'm telling it anyways."

"So anyways she pulled me into the apartment and..."

**Flashback- Sam's POV Outside Carly's Apartment**

"Sam we need to talk, NOW." She tells me, giving me a stern look.

"What about Carly?" I ask, as I plop down on the couch with her following suit.

"Us." She says. _ Shit, _that's all she's giving me? Well it was going to happen sometime.

"Okay... what about us?" I question. _Don't tell her,_ my brain tells me.

"Well you've been acting different since you came back from camp." She says, _Camp?_ _Oh yea when I was with my Uncle Carmine._ During that time we had sat down and had a long talk about my sexuality, but I wasn't about to tell her that. After all it's when I finally admitted to myself that I loved her.

"I haven't noticed any difference." _Liar,_ I had been more conservative since then.

"Sam you've been staying over less, and you've been really jumpy when we're alone. Add that to today I'm just scared about our friendship." She says her voice changing halfway through it.

"Carly, it's nothing you did I just-"She cuts me off

"Then what is it Sam? Why are you so scared to tell me?" She looks like she's on the verge of tears. "I, I, I can't lose you Sam if I do then I might just break." That last sentence breaks my heart. I have to tell her, but I'm so fucking scared right now.

"Listen Carls-"

"Don't "Carls" me, just tell me what the FUCK is going on." She snaps. She never cusses. _Uh oh she's mad, no getting out of this now_.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but no more interrupting me." I say not wanting a fight. _Just tell her you love her. Shut it brain_.

"YAY!" She breaks into a smile and crawls onto my lap. "So what's going on Sammie?"

_What...The...Fuck..._ One moment she's going to cry the next she's acting like it never happened. "I, uh, I love you Carly." I manage to get out before my brain shuts down my speech center. _Fuck you brain and your mixed signals._

"I know that silly." She says slapping my arm. "Now what's the real problem?"

"No Carly you don't know, I don't friend love you. I Love you, love you." Yay my brain is working again. Her face changes into an unreadable look. Somehow she has this ability to do that, while I'm an open book.

"What do you mean?" She asks, her sad face is back _fuck_. "Love me how?"

"I, uh, um, ugh, brain... I...can't...words..." I sputter out. "bbbut, I...I...can... s..show.. you.. you"

I reach my head down to hers and kiss her on the lips. It was everything I dreamed of. 1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds _ why isn't she pulling away?_. After about ten seconds our lips part with a smack." I uh... I'm sorry Carly."

"No Sam I'm sorry I even asked" She says with an upset look on her face. _Oh no_

"Carly?" I whimper. "Don't leave me." My biggest fear is being abandoned.

"Sam I need..." She takes a moment to compose herself. "I need you to go home tonight, and not come back until I call or text you."

"What?" My voice cracking. It's exactly what I was scared of, she wouldn't accept me for who I am, and now she was going to leave. "Please Carly... I...I can't leave"

"Yes you can Sam, please just go now." She's crying now, and I know that I can't stay to comfort her, because this is all my fault.

"Okay I'll see you" I croak out tears running down my face. I run out of her apartment, shoving a confused Freddie aside and don't stop running until I get home. When I got home I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**End Flashback**

"That was the worst day of my life doc." I tell him. "I know however that Carly also had a bad day and so to give her account of the day, she sent me a video clip to add on to this. Enjoy!"

**Flashback- Carly's POV**

_She kissed me...kissed...me. _I think to myself. It was everything I thought it would be, I want more. _No Carly she's your best friend you can't think like this_. Damn my brain, it never wants what I want.

Now she's apologizing telling me she's sorry about it, but I don't want her to. "No Sam I'm sorry I even asked."

She's scared, I've seen that look on her face before. She's afraid of abandonment, her father left her, her sister did as well. Now all that's left is her mother and me, of the two of us she preferred to stay with me.

"Carly, don't make me leave" She says

"Sam..." I'm crying now. "Just go home please, I'll see you in school."

"I...I can't leave Carly" She whimpers. I don't quite remember what happens next, but the next thing I know she storms out the door crying.

"Carly? What's going on in there?" It's Freddie, I just leave him and run up to my room.

When I get there I slam shut my door and flop down on my bed. Then it happens. I want to cry, but I can't. I can't stop thinking about the kiss and how it felt so right. My brain keeps telling me that I can't feel this way, but the rest of me is saying the opposite. My last thought before I fall asleep is _I have to tell Sam_.

**End Flashback- Sam's POV**

"Well that concludes today's segment doctor. I have to get going before this Skybucks closes. My next stop; Hollywood where I hope to find a place to work." I say diligently. "So talk to you next week, bye"

**That concludes today's chapter, but don't worry a new one will be up next week. Also I'm sorry this one was short, but I have two essays I had to write so I didn't have enough time to write a full chapter..**

**Please review it helps me get better at my writing. **


	4. Iget the Girl

**A/N I don't own ICarly, but I do own my Ocs so please don't steal them**

**Sam's POV- A well furnished living room with a kitchen over to the right.**

"Hi there Doc it's me again. Just FYI the background will be permanent I moved in with someone. She goes to a school for performing arts it's called Hollywood something, acting maybe? Yes I managed to find a job in Hollywood, as a co-owner of a babysitting service." I say to the camera, glad that my roommate wasn't home. If she was this would be much more awkward, especially since she doesn't know about me and Carly. "Anyways back to the story...where was I? Oh yea the day after."

**Flashback- Sam's POV **

I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. Why? Because I had _that dream_ again, yeah the soup monster dream. I always get it when Carly's dating someone, but this one was different. It usually starts with me eating soup, then a monster that I can't describe comes and steals my soup. I always interpreted this dream as a sign that I was afraid that I would lose her to another person, but this dream was weird.

**Sam's Dream…**

I'm the soup and Carly is the person holding me. It feels so nice. Can soup even feel? I guess so because I am feeling right now…...Wait she's talking….

"Sam, I'm so sorry, but I can't be friends with you anymore. It's just too complicated now, with you wanting me and me dating Roger, it just can't work." As she says it, my soup heart breaks into little tiny pieces. I try to talk forgetting that I'm soup, so all that comes out is "plop plop plop".

She laughs, "Well here he comes Sam, I've got to go." Then she sets me down on the table and walks off, leaving me to my own soupish ways. Which to my surprise doesn't involve getting eaten. Instead I sit there unable to move, wishing she would come back and finish me off. She doesn't, I finally begin to accept abandonment. Then the dream begins to fade.

After that it changes, I'm no longer a bowl of soup, instead I'm dressed in what I can tell is a scratchy dress and there's some sad music playing. I hear crying, but can't tell from where. All I know is that It's dark where I am. I try to get up and hit my head on the top of whatever I'm in. The music stops and a gasp is heard from outside. I hear someone yell "Did the casket just move?"

I freeze, finally realizing what I was in. Why... am... I... in... a coffin? I lose it.

"LET ME OUT IM NOT DEAD!" I scream. Suddenly the top opens revealing the tear stained face of Carly.

"Sam?" She asks with a sniffle. I try to stand, but she shoves me back into the casket and yells "YOU'RE DEAD, you're dead!" She doesn't love me anymore, I'm sure of it. I begin to scream as I feel the coffin lower into the ground.

**End Dream- Sam's POV in her bedroom**

I finally am able to calm down and convince myself that it was all a dream. I get up and trudge to the bathroom. After I turn on the shower I peel off my dirty clothes (I had slept in them last night). Then after taking a minute to pee, I hop into the shower and feel the steamy water hit my skin.

I'm like Carly, I always think better when in the shower. However I didn't have time for thinking today, I needed release and I needed it now. However just as I'm about to start, I hear a loud banging on the door. "Samantha hurry up in there, I have a date in one hour!" My mother yells over the roaring water of the shower. Only she would have a date at 10:00 am, but I know better than to keep her waiting.

"Okay mother!. Just let me finish washing my hair, then it's all yours." I call out to her. Leave it to her to ruin the one chance I was going to have before confronting Carly. I quickly slather on some shampoo, thoroughly rinse it out of my hair and hop out of the shower. After I toweled off I put on the clothes I had brought with me, a simple penny tee and some jeans. Nothing unusual, but I liked the logo on the tee. I run out of the bathroom before shouting "It's free" to my mother, who sprints into the bathroom, and I hear the shower start once again. I didn't have much time, so I packed my bag with food and checked my phone. **One new message from Shay, Carly.** It reads, so quickly I open the message and read, "Come over Sam I need you.". I quickly grab my pack before rushing out the door, just briefly yelling to my mother that I was going over the Carly's and she just mumbling some response.

I'm outside Bushwell Plaza now. Just standing there, not walking in or away. I'm waiting, waiting for a text, a call, anything to prevent me from having to go talk to her face to face. After standing here for five minutes, I take a deep breath then….

**End Flashback**

"Sam I'm home!" A high, bubbly voice calls from the doorway. Before I can react, she pulls me up off the couch and starts to drag me away. " Cat stop! I need to finish something." I say breaking free of her grip. "Where are we going anyways?"

" To visit my Nona" she says before rushing out of the door.

I turn the camera to give the doctor a good view of her before saying, "That, was my roommate Cat, and for now I have to go so talk to you next week."

**Sam's POV - Later that week**

"Heya Doc" I say trying my best to stay serious. " I know there wasn't a video last week and I apologize for that, but I just didn't feel like it had enough stuff to send to you. So, I'm going to continue my story and send this to you this week instead of scrapping last week's talk. Without further ado, let us continue….."

**Flashback- Outside Bushwell Plaza**

…...I take a deep breath then enter the lobby. Lubert yells at me as I pass, something about how I always put him in a bad mood. I don't see why, I'm a real joyful person after all. I make it to her door and knock quickly, but loudly, making sure that it didn't go unnoticed. After about a minute the door opens revealing a very upset Spencer. \

"Sam! You came!." He says a smile forming on his face. "Thank the gods for this!" He shouts looking up, and engulfing me in a hug.

"Yea of course I did." I tell him, seeming confused at his outburst. "Why did you think I wouldn't" I ask. Suddenly scared about what might have happened.

"Carly said you two had a fight, a bad one." He says. I let out a sigh of relief, if that was all he thought then I was safe. "She's been in her room all day crying."

She was crying? _What did I do to her_. I think to myself. Not wanting to dwell on the thought for much longer I push past Spencer and rush up to Carly's room, not stopping to think about what I might find up there.

Once I get to her door, I knock lightly in case she's sleeping. I hear her yell "SPENCER GO AWAY!"

"I'm not Spencer." I say opening her door a little bit. "But I can understand if you don't want to see me."

"SAM!", she squeals, jumping off her bed and rushing over to me.. "I'm so sorr…." I start, but get interrupted when she clasps her hand over my mouth.

"Don't apologize Sam, it's not your fault it happened." She says. _This girl is so confusing_. "I was the one who kept teasing you. I was pretty sure you were into me when I caught you drooling during lunch."

"I was really mesmerised by the burgers they had that day" I try to lie.

"Liar, you were staring at me after all." _Dammit, how can she always tell?. _ I try to keep my poker face, but no I feel my face begin to blush, and I'm pretty sure she sees it as well.

"So…" I try to throw her off "I doesn't mean-"

"Sam don't lie to me, I know you were staring"

"Okay fine, I was. But you were teasing even before that Carls". During that day she had worn perhaps the most revealing dress I had ever seen.

"It's called flirting Sam" She says with a smile. " I was trying to get you to notice me" _Holy fuck did she just say she flirted with me? Brain- NO STOP don't continue that thought. You're here for her._

"Flirting? Carly if you're telling the truth, then why did you kick me out?" I ask back, not quite wanting to believe her. "I mean, if you wanted me, why would you freak when I kissed you?"

"Sam…" She starts, but pauses for a moment, probably trying to find her next words. " I freaked because I'm not gay. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Why did you have to screw with my mind?" _Sorry, WHAT? I swear she was just to the point where she was blaming herself, but what? It's my fault now, OH just fucking great. _

"So what this is my fault now? Huh?" I retort getting mad. "It can't be little, innocent, Carly. Well time for a reality check babe, because it's usually the innocent ones you have to keep an eye on."

This is getting out of hand I know. I want to stop, but I can't and I don't know why. She's looks like she's going to cry again. She was finally getting around to telling me how she felt, but I couldn't get my emotions past me. _FUCK MY LIFE, great timing brain._

"Sam I never said it was your fault, it's just…." A tear rolls down her cheek. I use the arm of my hoodie to wipe it off, before pulling her into a hug. This gets her talking again, "It's just I don't want you to think I'm what I'm not"

_What's with all her confusing sentences?_ "What do you mean?" I pause to consider what she's been talking about. "OH! You're afraid of being gay aren't you?" She replies with a simple nod of her head.

"Look I don't expect you to be Cupcake" I say running my hand through her hair. "I'm not gay myself after all" She looks at me like I'm insane.

"But you like girls don't you?" She asks. I sigh, she doesn't get it yet.

"I like girls **and** guys" I say

"So.. you're bi then?" She asks trying to figure out.

"No" I say, preparing for the next sentence. " I'm not gay or bi or straight."

"Huh?" She's super confused.

"I'm none of them. All they are, are tags, labels. They are just used to categorize people into different groups." I smile, taking her hand in mine. "If you can't get over being one, then just ignore them."

"So then what are you?" She asks.

" I'm a girl who loves boys and girls, and that's all." I say very proudly. "So now, Carly what are you?"

"A girl…" She says still kind of confused.

"Yes and.." I say kind of spinning my hands in the air signaling to continue her thought.

"A girl who likes you" She's beginning to get it. I smile and let out a laugh.

"Yes, so then is there something you want to ask me?" I question.

"Can I…" She takes in a deep breath. " Take you on a date?"_YES OH FUCK YES! IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IT IS HAPPENING! My brain explodes. _

"Hmm, I don't know I mean I thought you didn't like girls" I tease.

"I like you though." She says pushing me onto her couch and sitting on my lap with her facing me.

"Okay, then I accept" I gush. I lean in to give her a kiss then.

"SAM, CARLY! FREDDIE'S HERE!" He bursts into the room. _Thank god we weren't kissing. _ "Oh did I interrupt something?" He asks. Carly jumps back away from me.

"No" We say in unison. "But good news Spencer, me and Sam are friends again!" She tells him with huge smile on her face.

**End Flashback-Sam's POV**

"After that we went to meet Freddie to plan for ICarly" I say to the camera. "Well that's all I have for you so see you next week" I click the camera off.

**Carly's POV- A room in Italy**

It has been a month since the events at school. Today was the court date, I would finally be able to press charges on that boy who attempted to rape me. I am anxious, but also a little scared about what would happen…

**A Court Room**

"We find the defendant guilty of attempted rape and assault" The judge's booming voice echoes through the courthouse His parents are across from me crying. I kind of feel bad for them, but there was nothing they could do. There simply is too much evidence: My friends testimonies and security cameras in the schools hallway confirmed what happened. Now he was getting seven years to be served in the United States. I'm just glad I wasn't suspended during the investigation. I have my school's counselor to thank for that. Mainly because she is my father's girlfriend, but also she helped me through all this.

**And that concludes today's chapter. Next chapter will be about their date, and… other stuff. Also, like I said, Carly's storyline is not over I still have more planned. As for the sentencing time for attempted rape is 5-7 years in the US and seeing as they are in a school on a US military base the same laws would apply there. **


	5. IDate Carly

**Why Sam Wears Boxers**

**Chapter 5- IDate Carly**

**A/N I don't own ICarly or any of its characters. However I do own my original characters that may show up in this episode.**

**A/N2 Sorry this took so long, but I got a nasty case of writer's block. Then I went on a cruise with no internet. Anyways enjoy the chapter none the less.**

**Sam's POV- Living Room of her house**

"Okay, lets get this thing started!" I call out to the camera. " So Doc today I will be telling you about..."

"SAM! Have you seen my blue-pink dress anywhere?" Cat calls from our room. "I can't find it anywhere and I really need it tonight."

I sigh, only she would have a dress that was blue- pink . However seeing as I needed her out to do the vlog, I tell her. "Have you checked the washing machine?" She rushes past me only wearing a towel.

"OMG! It's in there all right" She says quickly grabbing the dress and running back into our room.

"So, you still dating that Robbie kid?" I ask, seeing as she never tells me anything about her friends.

"Ew. No" She calls. " I'm dating someone else"

"Do I know of him?" I ask.

"No" she says, "But you've probably seen her before. She performed in the Platinum Music Awards last year."

"Oh okay" I say while my mind is processing what she just said. " Wait Cat! Did you just say HER?"

"Yep, now I've really got to go, BYYYEEEE!" She calls running out the door.

I turn back to the camera, "Well that was unexpected, but anyways back to the date..."

**Sam's POV- Her Room trying on dresses**

"Grrr.. Why can't I find it?" I say angrily, I'm looking for a very specific dress. I don't wear them very often, because they don't exactly work with boxers. However I want to look my best for Carly when I pick her up for our date.

Finally finding the dress I was looking for, I peel off my sweaty workout clothes. (Yes I do work out.) After I change into a real bra and my "I Heart Vegas" panties. I slip on the dress, it's an orange thing with a **really** short ruffly skirt at the bottom. I then slip on my sneakers, (I know kind of lame, but I _cannot_ wear heels.) Before rushing out the door I call to my mom.

"Mom! I'm going out on a date so I'm taking the car kay!" I yell, leaving the house before she can respond. The car is a 2004 Toyota Camry with 200,000 miles on it, but it runs fine and it will get us to where we need to go.

**Outside Bushwell Plaza**

I pull up and park right outside the lobby doors. Quickly shooting her a text telling her that I'm here, I open up my GPS app on my phone. Just as I finish punching in the address, she walks out of the apartment building. Luckily I parked right outside the doorway, despite Lewburt's protests, and she walks right up to my car and says..

"Why hello there, I'm looking for my date's car." She giggles before opening the passenger's seat and getting into my car. Once she sits down next to me I finally notice what she's wearing, a traditional full-length, red dress with matching heels.

"You look beautiful tonight Carls." I tell her honestly. Her cheeks blush a bright red as she responds.

"Why thanks" she says. "You're not looking too shabby yourself Samantha. Are you sure that you're not Melanie?" She only says this out of love, I can tell. But I can't help but feel a little twinge of sadness at this comparison to her sister. All my life I was compared to either my sister or my mother and quite frankly I've gotten sick of it.

"Carls you know I love you, but please try not to compare me to my sister." I say. Her face changes and it resembles a hurt look.

"I was only trying to compliment you" She says in a soft quiet tone.

"I know Carls, but I don't like being compared to my sister." I tell her.

"Okay Sam." She says in her normal voice. "So where are you taking me?"

"I know this place..." I start, pausing a second to add some suspense. "It is owned by a good friend of mine."

"Friend?" Carly looks at me. "Is this one of your "Friends"?"

She is referring to my "hood" friends. "No Cupcake it's owned by a man who has never arrested."

"Ohhhh" Is all she says. "So what's the name of the place?"

"I can't tell you know babe, you just need to wait and see."

"Ahhh, but Sammie-"

"No buts, girly." I scold her. She giggles.

"Fine, but can I at least know what kind of food is there?" I guess I owe her that much.

"Italian" I say before starting the car and leaving the apartment.

About five minutes into the drive, Carly takes my right hand in her left. I glance over at her quickly and flash a smile. This night is going perfect I think to myself.

**Outside Il Terrazzo Carmine**

"OMG SAM!" She screeches when she sees the name. "There is no way you're taking me to Il Terrazzo Carmine!"

"Well you better get it into your cute head that I am." I tell her, parking right next to the door. "Now this is a very fancy restaurant so please try to have impeccable manners." I tell her jokingly. I know she won't misbehave here.

As we enter the restaurant Carly gasps at the beautiful interior. "Sam this place is so fancy." She whispers to me.

Just then we approach the reservation podium. The server in front of us was a young girl, no older than 19. She smiled at us before saying, "Do you two ladies have a reservation tonight?' Her accent sounds Italian, but I can't exactly tell.

"Yes we do." I speak up. "I believe it's under Puckett" I tell the lady. She glances down at the screen in front of her and her eyes widen.

"Ms. Puckett & friend?" She asks, still mesmerized.

"Yes that's us" I say.

"Okay then, please follow me to your table." She says before starting to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

"How did you get a reservation for this place?" Carly asks.

"You remember my uncle Carmine right?" I ask her. She responds with a nod. " Well... lets just say he has some "business associates"." That was all I needed to say before she understood. I had called him up in prison and he said he would arrange for us to have a nice dinner at the place.

"Well here you are ladies." The server says to us with a shy smile, when we arrive at a small two person table. "Here are your menus. I will be back in a few minutes for your orders, but in the meantime what would you like to drink?"

Carly begins to speak, but I cut her off. "A bottle of sparkling grape juice please." There was no way I would let her order a Peppy Cola in this place.

"Okay will that be all?" She asks this time looking at Carly.

"Yes" Is all Carly says. The girl looks us over, then says "Okay then, I will bring that bottle over right away."

She then walks off, leaving us to look over the menu. "Sam these prices!" Carly gasps. "There is no way I'm going to let you pay for-"

"Cupcake, you don't need to worry about the prices. It's all taken care of." I assure her. I wanted this to be the best date I could make it. I glanced down at the menu, but I already knew what I was going to have.

" 'Kay Sammie.." She says in a young girl's voice. "So what was with the whole "grape juice" thing?"

"Carls this is a five star restaurant, I didn't want you ordering soda. Also the juice here is very good." I tell her. While I had never been here, my uncle had told me I had to try it. In fact he was very insistent about it.

" Well then…." She starts before stopping again. I could tell she was uncomfortable, it was just the little things; the bobbing of her left leg, the worried glances she shot around the room as though someone was watching us.

"There's no reason to be nervous Carls. Just treat this like a normal date you would have with a new boyfriend of yours." I tell her.

"That's the problem Sam." She says to me. "Normally we talk about ourselves and get to know each other, but you and me already know everything about each other."

"Well… did I ever tell you about when I realized I was in love with you?" I ask.

"No"

"It was a long time ago. Back when we were in elementary school and everyone was making fun of how I dressed. Remember I used to dress like a boy, while all the other girls wore pretty dresses." I tell her conjuring up the story as I told it. It was one I knew well. She simply nods in agreement that she remembers the events. "Well they all called me names like 'Sam the man' or 'Mr. Samantha'. Well almost all of them. There was one girl who refused to take part in the name calling. She was a shy brunette whom I was best friends with. Anyways after dealing with the bullying for several months, I finally broke. It was after some kids started throwing rocks at me and trying to get me to attack them."

Her face saddens at the memory, she didn't like it anymore than I did at the time. The waitress comes back with our drink and asks for our orders.

"I'll have the Filetto Con Pancetta & Pignoli please" I tell the lady, who jots it down on her notepad.

"And you miss?" She asks Carly.

"I think I will have the Suprema Di Pollo Farcita" She tells our waitress. When she finishes taking our orders, we hand over our menus and she walks off. Carly looks back towards me expectantly. "Are you going to finish your story?" She asks.

"Yes of course I will." I take a moment to remember where I left off before continuing. "When I snapped, I ran off into the woods neighboring the school in tears. I had only been back there once during a class walk. It was dark and scary this time though, We had gone in the winter, when the trees had no leaves, but now it was late spring and the sun's light was blocked by the thick leaves of the trees. I collapsed to the ground crying loudly, I don't know how long I was crying there, but after awhile I felt a small arm circle my body. When I looked up, that before-mentioned brunette girl was kneeling beside me and hugging me. Her name was Carly and she had followed me from when I ran off. She said only seven words to me, do you remember what you said?" I ask her she nods. "Can you tell me?"

"Yea.." She starts her eyes filling with tears. "No matter what anyone says you're always loved"

"Carls that is when I knew that you were the one." I say finishing up my story. "Well, I didn't want to date you at that time, but I knew I had to keep you with me. You were the reason I stopped going to Juvi."

Carly smiles and takes my hand in hers under the table. After a while we begin to talk about ICarly. "So Carls what should we do about "us" on the show?" I am concerned about our viewer base, which is composed mainly of young kids 17 and younger.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to just go out and tell them." Carly tells me. "I mean, some parents don't see love the same way we do. It wouldn't be fair to show their children that."

My face falls, I understand what she's saying, but I can't help but feel that she is embarrassed of our relationship. "Yea, I guess that would be bad." I say.

Carly sees my sad face, and tries to cheer me up. "Sam this is a date, please don't be sad. "

I look up at her and smile, "You're right" I say. "But I think it's safe to say that the cowboy and the idiot farm girl skits are out."

"Yeah, those were risky from the beginning. I think that was when we started getting the 'cam' fans." Carly says. I knew she was right, it was around that time that people did begin to ship Cam. Luckily we didn't have to continue our conversation because at that moment our waitress arrived with our food.

"The Pancetta for you miss." She says placing the plate in front of me. "And the Pollo Farcita for you." She says while putting the plate in front of Carly. We thank her and dig into our food. Well I dig in, but Carly eats slowly still looking around.

"Carly, please just eat. No one who knows us will be here." I tell her. "Trust me babe."

"How can you be sure?" She asks me. "What if someone recognizes us and comes over."

"Then we tell them that we are discussing our next show." I say to her.

"Without Freddie?" Carly asks.

"Well, we can tell them that his mother wouldn't let him come."

"Oh Sam" She sighs. "Whatever will I do with you"

"I guess you'll have to put me away someplace I can't hurt anyone." I joke. This talk has lightened our mood and we chat and dine through the meal. We talk about Spencer's most recent sculptures, and ideas for the show. Then a young girl came up to our table, and asked for our autographs, we happily obliged. She thanked us with a hug and skipped her merry way back to her parents.

"Wasn't she the nicest thing ever?" Carly asks me.

"Well, she was nice, but I can think of something nicer." I say with a grin.

"Oh really?" She questions. "What?"

"You" I say. Taking her hand in mine again. We finish up our dinner, and leave a large tip for our waitress. She had been very helpful throughout the meal and we wanted to show that we appreciated it. After a quick trip to the restroom we head out to my car.

As I'm driving Carly back to her apartment, her phone rings and she answers it in the best way possible. "This is Carly if I don't know you then go eat a melon!"

She listens to whoever is on the other side for a minute before jumping up (as well as you can jump seat-belted into a car) and screaming "YES! YES! We'll be there!" before hanging up on the person. Her face says it all, she had just heard great news.

I reach over with my right hand and take her left in mine before asking. "Who was it baby?"

She blushes at me, "Sam how would you like to go on an adventure to Florida?" She asks suspiciously.

"Depends on the trip.." I start before, "Wait Carly! Did your brother take the wrong bus again? Do we have to pick up your brother in Florida?"

"No, but we are going to Florida." She says. Something occurs to me as she says that. I hadn't seen Spencer all week, and I had basically lived at her house.

"Hey Carls?" I ask

"Yes Sammie?" She responds

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's at an art exhibition with some of his work." She responds. I don't think my smile had ever been larger.

"No way! Which sculptures did he take?" I can't believe that Spencer was invited to display some of his work.

"He only took one." She says smiling. "It was his Bottle-Bot. I don't think he had ever been happier than when he was asked to bring it."

We sit there in silence for a moment. "So why are we going to Florida?" I ask.

"Sam, we're going on a CRUISE!"...

**End Flashback**

I hear noises outside the door and I know it's Cat, just by her laugh. I quickly finish up my video and send it off to the Doc.

Cat opens the door cautiously, looking around. She spots me laying on the couch and treads over to me. "Sam? You awake?" She asks me.

"Yea, why?" I ask.

"Can you sleep out here tonight?" She asks me.

"Umm…. why?" I question, I don't like where this is going. The couch isn't bad, but still my bed is better.

"Well, umm…" Cat trails off.

"Because of me." I hear from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

Before Cat can answer I yell " Yeah come on in."

A girl who looks a lot like Shelby Marx enters the house and walks over to the couch. At first I think it is Marx. "Shelby?" I ask her.

"Um, no I'm Tori, but people do say that I look a lot like that Marx girl." She says to me. "You must be Sam, I remember meeting you at a party about a year back."

"Wait we've met before?" I really don't remember her.

"Yeah, your friend Carly and I were dating the same guy." She says, then the memories flood back.

"Oh yeah, hey how's it going?" I ask embarrassed.

"Good, I'm dating this ball of sunshine now." She says hugging Cat, causing her to blush.

"Ok, so you guys want me to stay on the couch tonight?" I ask, back peddling.

"Yes" Cat replies

"So you guys can have the room alone?" I only get nods as an answer. "Great, okay, just try not to make too much noise, I need my sleep."

"'Kay, 'Kay is all I hear from Cat before they walk into the bedroom. I lay down and close my eyes.

**A/N Finally! You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter. I hope the length of it made up for the wait. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be up sometime next week. Anticipate it!. As for the last bit, with Cat and Tori, I got the damn idea stuck in my head thanks to a friend. It however does affect the storyline in the future so don't worry about it. **


	6. ICruise Ship Part 1

**A/N Hello Guys it's me again! Still don't own ICarly, but I do own most of the characters in this chapter. Okay I lie once again, Most of these OCs are based upon friends of mine. So their personalities will be reflecting them. Enjoy guys!**

**Edit: This is a revised version of the chapter. I apologize if the formatting is off, but I blame Google Docs for it. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc, it's me again. You ready to hear about the cruise?" I say jokingly knowing that he wants to.." So lets just get right into it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Carly's Apartment with Freddie, Carly and Sam all sitting on the couch.<strong>

"So…." Freddie starts out, "You guys are….."

"Yes we are dating Freddie," Carly says to him in a kind voice. "I understand it's alot to take in, but we have other news to tell you as well."

"Hmm?" Freddie mumbles, "I can't wait to hear it," he says sarcastically

"Well, I got a call from a group of fans yesterday." Carly tells him. "And they wanted to invite us to appear on a web show of theirs."

"And why is this important?" Freddie asks. "We get those types of invites all the time."

"Well Freddie, those other ones that we get don't come with 2 suites on a cruise ship." Carly says enthusiastically.

"C-cruise ship?" He says, "We're going on a cruise ship?"

"Yes and for free." I say standing up. "Now Freddie, are you in or not?"

"When do we leave?" He asks.

"This weekend, thank God for spring break." Carly says. I had completely forgotten spring break.

"Well, I have to ask my mom." Freddie says, we all groan. "I can run over to my apartment and ask her."

"Okay Freddie, go ask your mom." Carly says to him. " but please don't tell her about us."

"Why not?" Freddie sounds upset.

"Because Freddie, you know your mom wouldn't approve of me and Sam." Carly says kindly. "And if you were to tell her, she wouldn't let you hang with us anymore which would lead to no more ICarly."

"Okay then, I'll be right back", Freddie says, walking out of Carly's living room and into his apartment. While we have the time me and Carly share a quick kiss, knowing that we wouldn't have a chance to later. We hear shouting coming from the apartment across from ours, before a disgruntled Freddie rushes back into Carly's living room. "Help me." Is all he has time to say before his mother runs into the room holding some sort of vacuum device.

"FREDDIE!" His mother yells , "Come back here right this instant! You need to get your ears cleaned." Me and Carly giggle at Freddie.

"MOM!" He says in an annoyed tone, "We need to talk to you about something."

Me and Sam walk over to Freddie and nod in agreement. "Yeah it's important Mrs. Benson" Carly says to her.

"Oh god!" His mom gasps. "You got her pregnant!"

"No mom, NO." He says quickly. "No one is pregnant, but it is big news."

After his mom calms down we proceed to tell her about the cruise. When we finish she says. "Well then I better pack my bags." We all groan.

"No mom that's really not necessary," Freddie starts.

"It is completely necessary. Who knows what could happen on a boat like that." She says, "I'm going or you can stay home."

"Grr, okay mother." He says to her, "but no babying, I'm a 17 year old guy, I don't need your protection."

"I can't promise you that." She tells him, before dragging him off to their apartment.

Me and Carly spend the rest of the week packing and playing around. We had decided to keep the PDA to a minimum, because we don't want it getting out that we were dating, quite yet. However whenever we are alone, which was quite often, we take full advantage of it. We have long make-out sessions in Carly's room. We cuddle in front of the TV and watched sappy chick flicks, that Carly loves. During one of the movies I dare to ask Carly something.

"Hey Carls?" I ask her.

"Yeah Sammie?" She responds, not turning her head from the movie.

"Why is it that you completely zone out when watching these movies?" I ask nuzzling into her neck.

"I dunno Sam, I guess I just get really into them." She says wrapping her arms around me. Spencer walks by glancing at the TV, then continues into the kitchen.

"Hey girls what's up?" He says.

"Date night." I say to him. We told him we were dating as soon as he got back, and his response was just as I thought it would be. He was accepting, and even promised not to tell their father, because he has some "problems" with gay people. "You gunna come with us on the cruise?" I ask him

"Unfortunately I'm not." He says with a sad smile, "But on the flip side, I'm going to be in New York showing off my sculptures."

"Woah! You got another exhibition?" Carly asks sitting up, taking me with her. He nods in agreement. "Spencer this is huge! You're really moving up in the art world."

He smiles at that, and comes over to us. "I'm so proud of you guys" He says, "You guys have accomplished so much in the past three years and I just haven't told you guys that I'm proud to be your brother."

"Spencer…" Carly starts with tears in her eyes. "We always knew you were proud, from your crazy acts on the show to helping us with advertizing. You always gave it your all and to us that was all we could hope for."

I start to speak, but Spencer engulfs us both in a hug, and kisses both of us on the forehead. After that he gets whatever he wanted from the kitchen and wanders back into his room closing the door behind him. We spend the rest of the night resting up for the next day.

We wake up to Carly's alarm at 4:00 am the next morning. "It's too early, Carls" I groan sitting up next to her in bed. I never had been a morning person, and today was no exception.

"Well, Sam if you had gone to bed when I did you wouldn't be so tired." Carly scolds.

"But celebrities underwater was on, and the guy who played Ironman was on it." I explain. "But yes I should have gone to bed when you asked me to.

We get up after sharing some kisses, and get dressed. Neither of us really minds seeing the other in a state of undress, because after all we are both girls. After we're done with that we go down stairs and are met with the smell of bacon, or what was bacon. Spencer is standing in the kitchen holding a smoking plate and a fire extinguisher. . Both me and Carly groan, we didn't have time to make more food, so we just decided to eat something at the airport. After we grab our luggage, we meet up with Freddie and his mom in the lobby, and take an SUV rented from one of Socko's cousins over to the airport. Me and Carly decided it would be best for us to sit on opposite sides of the car, to prevent any "moments" from happening. As we get close to the airport, we get stuck in a traffic jam(!), and arrive at the airport about an hour before our flight leaves. Somehow even though it's 5 in the morning there is still a huge line at the security desk. Thank god we weren't leaving the country. When we get through security, we have to run to get to our terminal, and luckily we make it.

"That was close right guys?" Freddie asks us.

"Yeah, but I still didn't get any bacon." I say sadly. "In fact neither me nor Carly got any breakfast."

"We'll be fine Sam, I'm sure they have food on the plane." Carly says.

"Oh yea Sam?" Freddie says. "I dare you to….."

We get on plane and fly out to Miami, Florida.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami Airport<strong>

We walk out of the airport in Miami tired and

hungry. While we were in first class, they still charged outrageous prices for food . Unfortunately I couldn't sleep on the flight because I had foolishly accepted a dare to drink five 5-hour energy drinks from Freddie. Fuck him, I think to myself. Carly stood next to me with her hand in mine. She's shifting nervously from one foot to another. This is first time we have been publicly romantic with each other. I lean over and give her a slight kiss on the neck, right behind her left earlobe. She giggles, "Not now Sammie." she breathes.

Just as I move my head away from her neck, a large man wearing a hard-hat approaches us.

He looks as though he's in his twenties. He has a smallish head which, because the rest of his body, it seemed even smaller than it really was.

"Hello ladies." He speaks with a deep voice. "Are you from ICarly?" He asks looking down at a clipboard that's in his hands.

"Yes, but we are waiting for our tech producer and his mother to get here." I tell the man, giving him a killer look. "But in the mean-time you can take our luggage."

"Yes, of course miss" He says, just as Freddie sprints up to us.

"Hide me" He says crouching behind the porter. His mother runs up with some sort of syringe, I immediately understood why he was running, the needle was huge!

"Freddie? You need to get your shot." She says

"No I don't mom!" He argues back. "What makes you think that I would need a shot for a virus only found in RUSSIA?"

"I just don't want you getting it." She says. I've just about had it with this lady. I grab the syringe and toss it into the closest trash can, before she can protest.

"Lets just get to the boat." Carly sighs, she didn't get any sleep or food either. "So, um, how do we get there?" She asks

"Follow me please, the porter says now with our luggage on a cart. "I'm Jacob, and I will be your Chauffeur. Feel free to ask me any questions."

We don't have any so we just follow him to the pick up area of the airport. He brings us to a line of limos and opens up one of their trunks, putting our luggage into it.

"A limo? We're taking a limo?" Carly asks amazed. "I had no idea."

"Yes ma'am, I thought you would know this already." He says looking up at us.

"Well, we were invited by a third party, who took care of this for us." I say.

"Well whoever they are they paid me in full, so don't worry about a thing." He says to us. After a few more minutes he finishes putting our luggage into the trunk and closes it. He walks over to the doors and opens them for us allowing us to get into the limo. Once all of us are in and seated, our chauffeur presents us with a breakfast consisting of McDonalds breakfast foods.

We begin driving shortly after, and after about 20 minutes we arrive at the port. At first we don't see much, then one of the cruise ships emerges from behind a building, and let me tell you those things are HUGE.

"Wow, would look at the size of those things." Carly gasps. "I mean that's like half the size of my apartment building."

"I can't wait to try the rock wall." Freddie says, his mom frowns.

"Oh no you aren't Freddie." His mom says, "I do not want you to fall into the water."

"MOM!" He complains, "It's perfectly safe, there is no reason to keep babying me."

"But Freddie-" His mom starts before Freddie cuts her off.

"No mom, I'm done with you treating me like a fucking five year old. God! What will it take to get it into your head that I'm 16 going on 17." He growls at her.

"FREDWARD BENSON! How DARE you use that language with me." She scolds.

"Children…" Carly starts

"Yea MOM? If you don't like it then you should leave me the FUCK alone." Freddie retorts.

"Children…." Carly starts again with a louder voice.

"Freddie if you do not apologize for your language right this instant, I will-" She argues.

"CHILDREN!" Carly finally yells. "Please let's just enjoy this vacation without any arguments."

"Fine.." Both of them grumble. Just then we pass by the first cruise ship. "Look it's the Carnival Ecstasy ." Carly gasps "I went on that when I was a little girl."

"Over there, look it's the Norwegian Star." I say, as we pass by yet another ship. "God these things are huge."

We pull up to the curb outside one of the terminals. This one is labeled Royal Caribbean . Unfortunately we can't see the ship from here because it's hidden behind the terminal. "Here we are guys, the Majesty of the Seas." Our driver says before getting out and opening our doors. He gets our luggage out of the trunk and we grab our carry-on bags, while he takes our suitcases to one of the porters.

"Well." I say, "We're finally here."

"Yep." Freddie says.

"It's too hot out here." Mrs. Benson complains.

"We told you to wear cool clothing." I tell her. We are all dressed in shorts and T-shirts, or in Carly's case: a blouse with a short skirt. Mrs. Benson is foolishly dressed in a long dress with a very large sweater on.

Just then a group of men walk over to us, our driver in front of them. They're all wearing sunglasses, and cargo shorts, well except for one who is wearing a jacket and jeans.

"Hi there girls!" One of them starts. He's tall, no shorter than 6 feet, skinny and walks with a slight hunch. "You looking to have a good time?" He asks.

"Ben, why are you hitting on them? Cyler will be so disappointed." The one dressed in the jacket and jeans says. He's also tall, and skinny. He has short black hair and instead of sunglasses, he's wearing a pair of tinted glasses. The one who he called Ben, punches him in the gut and says, "Fuck you James"

"Anyways, I'm Ben, and that asshole there is James. Those guys…" He says pointing them out. "... Are Cyler, Nick, Ignor, and Alex." They all wave shyly.

Then the one, I guess is Cyler walks up and hits James as well. He's a short back man with a more stocky build than everyone else in the group. "Heya girls, you wanna hear something truly outrageous? Truly truly-" He gets cut off by everyone groaning. He begins to giggle, which sounds a little like a hyena.

"Ignore those two, they have problems." Ben says. Then he ushers the other three men to introduce themselves.

The first one to step up is another tall guy who looks sort of Asian. "'Hi I'm Nickarathus but everyone just calls me Nick." He says.

"I'm Ignor, welcome to Miami." The tallest of the group says . He has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you." The last member of the group says. His voice is much softer than the others, he also appears to wearing some sort of makeup.

"I'm Sam" I grunt.

"Yea we know who you guys are." Ben says grinning. " After all we're the ones who invited you."

Carly gasps then runs up and hugs each of them while saying, "Thank you, thank you."

"Carls…" I say and she immediately returns to my side. "Anyways shouldn't we get on the boat?'

"Yeah everyone have their passports and driver's licenses?" Ben asks. We all nod and get them out. He then leads us to the terminal entrance, and we wait in line to get onto the boat. After about ten minutes we finish getting through the security and arrive at the boarding area.

"Everyone have everything?" Alex asks.

"Yep" We all say in unison. Before we start walking again, I take Carly's hand in mine. She looks at me kind of terrified, fortunately the only people who notice are Ben and Alex. they both shoot us a kind smile, before continuing onto the boat.

When we enter the boat we are immediately greeted by the smiling faces of the crew. They welcome us and we ask for directions to our rooms. One of them leads us to our rooms, his name tag reads: Derek. When we arrive at our rooms he opens the to each of them,

"Room 1538, Ms. Shay and Ms. Puckett." He says waving us in. We're on the tenth floor of the ship and when we step in I gasp along with Carly.

"Wow…" Carly says, "Is this really our room?"

"Yes a grand suite under your names, is that correct?" He asks us.

"That's right sir," Ben says stepping forward. "Okay girls you two are staying in this room, Freddie, you and your mom are right next door in room 1536. The rest of us are in 1534 and 1532. "

"This is too much guys…" I say.

"Nonsense we have the money to afford this, after all Alex is a famous singer and he wanted you here." Ben says before turning to leave. "We'll all meet up in 15 minutes and talk about what we want to do."

Derek stays behind and tells us all we need to know about the room. "The bed can be separated into two twins, would you like me to do that for you?" He asks. We both blush before giving our answer.

"No we would like it to stay together." I say, Carly nodding in agreement behind me.

"Very well, enjoy your cruise ladies." He says before walking off. Once he is gone from sight, I close the door and pull Carly on to the bed with a passionate kiss.

"Sammie…" Carly whispers, her hand trailing down my arm. " As much as I would love to, we only have 15 minutes."

"Oh that wasn't what I was thinking Carls." I say blushing. "I've just been wanting to do that since we got here."

" 'Kay" She says. "There's plenty of that if you want."

"As much as I want to continue our makeout session Carls, I think we better check out our room first." I tell her, her face drops. "Hey don't be sad." I give her a quick peck on the lips, before wandering over to the bathroom. "Cupcake come look at this!" I exclaim looking inside, "There is a bathtub in our room! Do you know how rare that is?"

After 15 minutes of relaxing and exploring, we walk outside to see the guys rough-housing. "Hey stop that!" Alex exclaims. His hair is different from before. It's now long with two braids hanging in the front. "Coming guys I need to get my hair done before they meet up with us."

"Ah come on Lexi it's not that bad." James says.

"Lexi?" I whisper over to Carly. "Who the fuck calls a boy Lexi?"

"Hey guys!" Carly yells to them. They stop fighting and look over, Alex looks like he's about to cry.

"Um what is going on here?" I ask. "Lexi? Guys what's going on?"

"Well um… here's the thing." Cuyler starts.

"I'm a girl." A soft girlish voice comes from Alex. We look at him… I mean her I guess. "Yea yea I know, had you fooled didn't I."

"Yea…" Carly says. "So wait you're a girl? Then where are your.. you know." Carly blushes, it's never been easy for her to talk about those places. The other guys shuffle back into their room.

Alex blushes. "I take great care in hiding them. Yeah it's weird, but don't judge me."

"We aren't judging, just you might want to sort out your hair situation before Freddie and his mom come out." I say shooting her a smile.

"Yeah, if only they would let me back in the room." He gestures to the now closed door.

"No problem you can come over to our room." Carly offers.

"You sure? I mean my hair is kind of crazy" Alex says.

"I guess you haven't seen Sam's hair in the morning then." Carly says. She blushes when she realises what she just said. Alex just laughs and walks toward our door.

"Um.. one more thing Alex." I say. "Me and Carly we are-"

"Together, yeah I got the impression earlier. Don't worry though you're the not the only ones in our group. After all why do you think I cross-dress?" She says walking into our room and over to the mirror. We both glance at each other and then walk up behind her to help her with her hair.

"So who else knows about us?' Carly asks. I begin to rub her shoulders. She sighs and leans back into my arms.

"Only me and Ben, the others either don't care or haven't noticed it yet." She says while pulling her hair back. She calls Carly over to help her. Carly holds her hair back while she takes the two braids in front of her hair and ties them together behind her head. Then she takes her hair from Carly and tucks it neatly under and through her braids, holding her hair in place, while maintaining a boyish look from both the front and back.

"Wow.." Carly says admiring Alex's work. "I can't believe that actually works. I mean, I have heard about it working, but I didn't know it actually was used."

"Yeah, most people don't try it, because they tend to want either long hair or short hair. I, while wanting to appear as a guy to the world, actually embrace my inner woman, when at home or alone or…" She trails for a bit. "While I'm singing."

"I guess we're good to go then?" Carly asks nervously.

"Yep that was all I needed to do. So let's go see the others." Alex says. We walk out to see the guys and Freddie chatting quietly amongst themselves. "Hey guys you all ready to go?" Alex calls out to her friends.

"Almost, we're just waiting for Fred's mama to get here." James says messing with Freddie's hair.

"Dude! Stop that! I've told you like a thousand times to call me Freddie." Freddie complains.

"Whateva' Fred" Cyler says, walking over to us. "So what do you girls want to do?"

"We were thinking, we should just explore the ship and get an idea of where everything is." I say. After a moment of consideration I ask him something else. "Have you guys ever been on a cruise before?"

"Yeah me, Ben, and Nick have." Cyler says, "In fact me and been have been on this same boat before, so we can give you the tour."

"That would be nice of you." Carly says to him.

"Would you go as far as to say it's truly outrageou-OW!" Cyler screams when Nick dead-legs him.

"What's with him and that phrase?" I ask now curious as to why they seem to be annoyed by it.

"Well… It's a quote from the League of Legends champion Taric, who is referencing the Jem's "Truly outrageous" song." Ignor says. "Anyways he got obsessed with it and really overuses. In fact we have a constant fear that one of us will snap and kill him."

"Wow…" Carly says. "So you guys play LOL?" She asks.

"Yeah, well me, Ben, Cyler, and James do." Ignor says.

"That's so cool." I say. "What rank are you guys?"

"Well our team is Silver II and all of us are around that rank as well," Ben says. "We aren't great, but we're good enough I guess."

"Bronze I here, but I actually keep getting stuck with shit teammates." I tell to them. I'm actually not bad, but my teammates are.

"Yea I know that feeling." Ben says. Just then Freddie's mom comes out of their room wearing a pair of shorts and short-sleeved shirt.

"You feeling better mom?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, I just took some sea sickness pills and I should be fine. So what do you want to do?" She asks.

"Well we were thinking that we should explore the ship and make sure we know where everything is. " Carly tells her. She simply nods in agreement. With that we head off.

First we visit the Viking Crown, the restaurant that we will be dining in and peer out the pane glass wall that surrounds the restaurant. Then we go down to the sundeck at the top of the ship, the Viking Crown towering over it. There are two pools with a pair of hot tubs next to them, me and Carly promise ourselves to try out the hot tubs later. After that we go inside and check out the Windjammer, a buffet area that is available almost all day for everyone on the ship. My mouth waters as we pass by. After a while Freddie's mom leaves to head back to their room, stating that she has a terrible headache. Once she left us, Alex turns to us and says, "Well? Want to see where we will be doing our webshow?"

"Webshow?" Freddie asks.

"Oh yeah part of the deal is that we will host a special ICarly episode from the boat." Carly says, "And yeah I can't wait to see where we will be shooting."

"Technically it's streaming." Freddie corrects her. We all glare at him before turning to follow Alex who decided to start walking towards the back of the ship.

Once we reach the back of the ship, he leads us into the nightclub of the ship The Spectrum. Inside we see several rows of seats with a stage at the front. They appear to be setting up for a musical. I guess we're going to perform another night, I guess I'm glad about that.

"So when do we do the show?" I say thinking out loud.

"Tomorrow night at 8:00 PM. Don't worry about the tech stuff, we already brought all the stuff we will need." Ben tells us. "Well it's almost 4 now. so we should head back to our rooms. They will doing the emergency drill in about half an hour."

"Well I'm glad they will, but will we need to know this stuff? I mean after what happened on the Costa Concordia aren't you guys scared?" I say, honestly I'm kind of scared about the ship sinking.

"Okay, first off, the happened because of a failure by both the crew and the captain. They didn't do the drill before the accident, because they can wait up to 24 hours to conduct the drill. Secondly the crew didn't get the order to abandon ship. The whole thing was caused by incompetence." Ben explains. "Royal Caribbean has always been good with conducting safety tests before they leave the port."

"I guess that makes me feel better." I mumble, causing Carly to pull me into a hug and whispering "Nothing is going to happen to us babe." into my ear. She pull back and smiles at me, I smile back and begin to walk back towards the front of the boat. Our embrace causes some looks from bystanders. We just ignore them and walk back to the room chatting with the guys on our way back. Once back at our rooms we see that our luggage has been brought up and is now sitting on the bed in our room.

Just then an attendant comes to our door, he looks to be about twenty. He tells us to gather at our muster station on deck seven. When I ask where it is, he says we need to look at our cards and they have it printed in large letters. He then walks away to alert the others, I glance down at the card "05" it reads. I grab Carly's arm and we head down to the area. The drill goes off without a hitch, however there were two seaplanes that took off in the background while they were explaining how everything worked.

After we finish the drill me and Carly head back to our room to change into our swimwear.

"So…" Carly starts. "Do you want the room or the bathroom?" She asks nervously.

"Carls we may be dating, but I think we can still change in the same room." I say. "I promise I won't peek if it makes you feel better." I joke.

"I can't promise you the same thing." She smirks back at me. I swear I never have blushed as hard as I am right now.

"Let's just get changed okay." I say, then adding. "We can save that for tonight."

She blushes and says, "Sam!"

Checkmate, I think to myself. We change and prepare to head to the pool, I'm dressed in swimming trunks and a swim shirt. Carly's wearing a new bikini that has ducks on it. "You look cute Carls." I tell her, while wrapping my arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. Just then we hear a knock at the door, when I open it James is standing there dressed in a pair of swim trunks and a black shirt. "

"Oops I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He smiles.

"There was nothing to interrupt." I state coldly. "Why are you here?"

"Well me and Alex are going down to the pool, and she wanted to know if you guys would join us." He says.

"Yeah we were just about to head there ourselves." Carly says, now wearing a shirt and shorts over her bikini. We walk out of the room and see Alex standing there waiting for us. We all start walking to the elevator, when James says, " Did you know ducks are evil?"

"What?" Carly blinks. "They're cute, how are they evil?"

"Well, did you know that ducks have corkscrew penises, that shoot out into female and sometimes other male ducks?" he says.

Carly gasps "My ears cannot unhear that." I don't like James that much anymore.

"They also are gay necrophiles. As in, they will find dead male ducks and rape them." He says with a laugh.

I slap him and say, "Stop it you're upsetting Carly." Carly, who is now hugging my arm, looks up at me and smiles.

"Just ignore him Carls, I'm sure he's not always like this." I say.

"Nope he's always like this." Alex responds. "I don't know how we are still friends."

We go down to the pool and play around in the water for a while, before heading to the front of the ship to watch the ship depart. We meet Freddie up there, and guess what? He's taking photos .

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

"Saaammmm." My roommate yells from the front door. "I'm just here to grab some clothes and Mr. Purple, before I head out."

I can't just leave it there so I say, "Ooh, where is little Cat going to be tonight?"

"At Tori's, and don't you dare say anything about it Sam, I know what you're like." She responds, now in the room grabbing things from her side of the room.

"Ah at the infamous Tori's hmmm?" I ask,.

"Yes now I really need to go, unlike you I guess." She says. I check the time. shit. I think.

"Actually I'm meeting an old friend of mine, who moved out here awhile back." I say, "In fact I believe that she goes to your school now."

"What's their name, maybe I know them" She tells me.

"Her name is Alex, but you might know her as a "he". I'm not sure what she's doing now." I say.

"Wait Alex? As in, Alex who is the famous teenage singer?" She asks.

"Yeah that sounds like her." I say.

"She's like my best friend now." Cat exclaims. I simply smile and wave her off. She leaves the house and I get dressed to go talk to Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>ANND Scene! This chapter was the longest thing I have ever written, and it's not even done. I've decided to break it up so you guys will have something to read, while I work on the next part. On that note…. So…...Many…..Words….<strong>

**Other than that, I'm working on a new story featuring our favorite redhead and her partner. Also "James" is a real friend of mine, I still don't know why. He just kind of appeared and now we can't get rid of him.**

**Please comment and let me know if you spot any errors.**


End file.
